


数声画角｜Silhouettes of Doom

by RoseMallow (LikeNight)



Series: 北辰稗类钞｜Unofficial Histories [1]
Category: Original Work, 九州缥缈录 - 江南 | Novoland: Eagle Flag Series - Jiang Nan, 九州｜Novoland - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama & Romance, Epic, F/F, Fantasy, Gap Filler, Pseudo-Incest, Step-Parent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeNight/pseuds/RoseMallow
Summary: 她们在离军后离开九原。那时赤色的潮水正从天边褪去，如同志怪里终年盛放却消失于乱世末际的帝槿。阅读可以不需要原作基础。
Relationships: 嬴玉/秋络
Series: 北辰稗类钞｜Unofficial Histories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886896
Kudos: 7





	数声画角｜Silhouettes of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> 基于《狮子白雪》。参考各版正史、残章、废稿、流言、设定集。
> 
> 一切属于原作，除了（大量）二次设定。
> 
> 非原作时间线。有与原作不同的情节。
> 
> * * *
> 
> 雁霜寒透幕。正护月云轻，嫩冰犹薄。溪奁照梳掠。想含香弄粉，艳妆难学。玉肌瘦弱，更重重、龙绡衬着。倚东风、一笑嫣然，转盼万花羞落。寂寞。家山何在？雪后园林，水边楼阁。瑶池旧约，鳞鸿更仗谁托？粉蝶儿、只解寻桃觅柳，开遍南枝未觉。但伤心、冷落黄昏，数声画角。

**檐前铁**

班师时已经变了天。雷骑军星夜疾奔，依然追不上死神速度。统帅换了快马入城。离国宫室一片素白，公主的绛红战衣刺目如伤。

内监将玉公主迎入灵堂。殿内空寂，昏暝中只有白蜡烛散出不详的光。

嬴玉扶住父亲棺椁：“我来迟。”

然后她起身。内监将她领走，引去见离国新君。

新君是她的堂兄：“玉妹妹。”

公主还未脱沾满污秽的轻甲：“五千雷骑正守着九原城门。”

“不得你的令就会在半刻后进攻？”

“我哥哥死了？”

“离国从伯父起就是强者为尊。”

于是公主出城让她的兵马安静。将军们会在歇息后作为沁阳一役的功臣上朝领封。丧期过后新君设宴，君与臣觥筹交错，公主将雷骑军兵符交与新君。[1]

“但我要向堂兄讨一道谕。”

“玉妹妹请讲。”

嬴玉就说离国下一处战场是澜州秋叶。瀚州蛮族来犯东陆，正与同源海峡彼岸的宁州羽族一道向澜州晋北国合兵。越州的离国地处东陆南隅，尽管可以免于兵燹，但既然新君与先君一样志在东陆的皇位，必定需要忧心北陆人肆虐离国的未来疆土。[2]

出兵固然不必——国境以西的宛州流寇尚未随沁阳一役全部荡平。何况离与晋北相距遥远、补给更难以穿过蛮族封锁输送。

“请君侯允许我去。同行者会是作为我亲兵的全部雷胆——以及白雪夫人。”

嬴玉就这么请来了秋络——晋北国前公主、她少年时的老师、先君无正式名分的妻子。

**小重山**

秋络容貌绝似与嬴玉上次相见的四年前——换成男人年龄她还刚过而立，尚在女人保养好能算青春的岁数。嬴玉进公主府客房时，秋络换上了嬴玉从宛州采购的银白婚服。但秋络只简单束了发。与婚服搭配的冠被放在一旁。

“一别经年。”嬴玉道，“希望你还记得我说过的话。”

“相识十六年，”秋络冷漠答，“话你说过太多句。”

“你穿上了我送来的衣服。”

“阁下的雷胆没有收拾我的行李。”

“他们或许未及说你将随我出征——雷胆营和我会去晋北，加入他们与蛮羽联军的对抗。我们会以最快的速度。你不会骑马，但我的马载得了我们二人。我只希望你记得比书中更细致的晋北地图，还有历来涉及蛮族和羽族的战役经过——我还记得，九年前是你向我指出了父亲会采取第三条行军路线，于是我得以随父亲进入帝都天启。”

一时她们都沉默。

“嬴采在令尊病重时亲自见过我。”片刻后秋络提了离国新君的大名，“你故去的哥哥嬴真也曾派属下来。直到宫变前夕嬴采的婚约还没有许给李桐家的侄孙女。嬴真有许多妾室，所以他只提议一个安稳富贵的后半生，换我在令尊跟前给他协助。” [3]

“阁下，”她望着嬴玉的眼睛淡淡摇头，“你哥哥们都觊觎过的我被你要走了。”

“我在外四年，已经不熟悉九原的事。”嬴玉回，“请你尽快列张行李单。我会去通知雷胆营加强守卫，并在准备完毕后立刻开拔。”

“如果老师不记得八年前的养玉宫水榭，我就再说一次。”嬴玉在门边回头望秋络，“我希望您随我走。”

**少年游**

他们在荒野里点起篝火。

雷胆对秋络接受良好——毕竟嬴玉在他们的陪伴中成人。玉公主十四岁随先君历天险入天启，十八岁随先君见证了七国会战的殇阳关之役。殇阳关后四年，先君染病，见过无数山川的嬴玉在九原城里安居不下，于是父亲将自己的亲兵雷胆营派给她去宛州作战，又逐渐拨了她作为离国一项主力的雷骑军。如今雷胆已经完全成了嬴玉的部队。她也变得像他们与父亲，仿佛生来就要在荒野上驰骋。

秋络却不同。晋北国前公主成长于宫墙中。她穿不起嬴玉的甲，也不会如嬴玉般射鸟兽以匕首去了皮在火上烧。她只在火边坐着，凭记忆认猎物的学名与习性。这时当夜分到篝火的军士们会凑到她身边。秋络用比男人轻许多的声调叙述。军士们会说她对，或者错。

秋络平素近乎苍白的脸会被火光映红。

“你不是为了再回九原。”一天晚上她对嬴玉道。时节还在夏季，所以旅人的帐篷就用了夜空。秋络微风般的声音从半臂外掠过草叶传来。嬴玉望天幕，乱世星轨凶险离乱，已经晦涩得让她不能辨析。

“晋北侯雷千叶知人善任。”

“那你就不必带上我。”

“雷氏取代秋氏，是十六年前。”

“不够使权位稳固。”

“你在担心我开不出我哥哥们的价码？”

“我不后悔拒绝嬴采或嬴真。”

“我们出九原后你的话多起来了。”

“阁下意外么？”

你不似从前般安静驯顺不奇怪。嬴玉想。因为我确实在一厢情愿地裹挟你逃亡。

——然而，这十六载乱世中，你我本来就都在命运里逃亡。

**清平调**

“你不是你父亲。”

秋络说这话时雷胆刚剿灭了一群盗匪。他们将搜刮完毕的尸体清理去特点，于是活人不会获悉离军经过。毫发无伤的部队重新上马。路程过了多半，他们才遭遇第一场交锋。

嬴玉一边拉动缰绳一边愿闻其详。骑马时她的手臂会环住秋络，像一个虚幻却完整的拥抱。行军路线由南向北。九原没有冬季，但这时秋的萧索已经渗进了北地日光。

天空忽然有雁唳过。

“十六年前。”秋络说。

嬴玉回：“我确实告诉过你，我觉得你的箫像雁。”

少年时的晋北国前公主以书与箫名遍东陆。她的字曾被天启城死去的前皇帝垂青。但不懂音乐的嬴玉不喜欢她的箫。彼时晋北侯秋燝一系覆灭于联军讨伐下。联军一位首领离侯嬴无翳将秋燝之女秋络带到九原城。秋络被安置进离侯养女嬴玉的住所。夜间秋络吹起箫，嬴玉就惊醒。箫声冰寒凄彻。嬴玉发怒曰养玉宫不养鬼。

嬴玉多次让人叫停不成，于是亲自找上了事主。她说秋络只是父亲抢来的女人。嬴无翳夺嗣而立，众多兄弟先后死于掣肘新离侯。离世子嬴真时年十四，是和嬴玉友善的半血亲。现在来的女人无法母凭子贵，所以该乖觉听从。

秋络说嬴玉不是她父亲。嬴玉就答父亲也不会长久宠幸对方——美色非嬴无翳所好，何况这个北方女人太冷。

秋络让人送客。嬴玉去找了君侯。没有双亲的孩子流露出害怕，因此嬴无翳陪她射了雁。

他们用的箭很少，但嬴无翳说原本呈阵列的鸟群已经不成气候。他还告诉嬴玉这天空就白如北方的雪，其中散逸的黑点则像溃退的兵。

“你该像我而非这些猎物。”称为威武王的嬴无翳对十一岁的嬴玉说，“能射人的箭一定能射鸟。如果你如我，能以天下为战场，你就不会再为这种无聊事困扰。”

嬴玉二十三岁时的秋络说：“令尊是君侯，不过首先是绝世的名将。你，则首先是君侯的亲属。”

“我听说过你在宛州的战绩。”秋络又道，“的确勉强可说不比令尊的逊色。但是，离国的雷骑与赤旅已经强大到不需要嬴无翳般的人物率领。而这乱世里不缺将军。”

**广寒秋**

嬴玉说：“雷千叶不可能因为我就有雷骑赤旅。”

秋络说：“暂时。”

嬴玉独自走进了秋叶的宫城。晋北侯雷千叶接受了她的参见。他身边坐着他十八岁的世子雷心月，一袭华服沉静美丽，一如十五年前同龄的、与嬴无翳成婚时的秋络。

雷千叶让嬴玉为晋北国大将军调遣。雷心月说她希望与嬴玉一同欣赏宫城秋色。嬴玉陪她散步。继而雷心月说她愿请嬴玉小酌。

苍碧庭园中掩在枯山水里的房舍是秋络曾经的书斋竹里馆。晋北国宫城天瞑阁在十二年前秋叶城破时烧毁，又被雷千叶照旧稿复原。

雷心月为嬴玉斟酒：“玉公主不想要离公之位。”

嬴玉满上雷心月的盏：“我是父亲抱来的。”

“可我听说贵国的臣民已经默认了您有他的血统。”雷心月抬眼浅笑，“对抗蛮蝗与羽祸诚然是令尊遗愿。然而此时晋北真正需要——又或许不需要——的，是贵国的赤旅与雷骑，不是您。”

嬴玉说自己不能置离的子民于危险。

雷心月忽然敬酒。“我不遗憾玉公主不是男人了。”她笑意恬然，示意嬴玉用菜，“人们和我讲先前住在天瞑阁的秋氏出了无数风流人物。他们聪慧多才但舍本逐末，于是一门五百人悉数在诗赋中身死。现在，我发现，厉兵秣马又如何，当年与我父亲并肩讨伐秋燝的威武王，竟然有一个长于战争却会输天下的孩子。”

嬴玉回答自己曾听过一支箫。分明是宴会时的曲，却被奏得清寒激越，隐约有兵戈的凌厉。

雷心月眨眼：“是称为白雪夫人的令尊妻子？”

嬴玉回：“是称为军王的楚卫国白毅将军。”

**乌夜啼**

秋络曾在与嬴无翳的婚礼上奏一曲《慢吹红》。

但秋络的演奏和缓。不似嬴玉后来听白毅吹的变奏，也无秋络初来养玉宫时惊扰嬴玉睡梦的凄切。那婚礼是秋络与离侯追随者的初见，于是嬴真与嬴采就箫曲名义对秋络竞相拉拢。嬴玉只看戏。她算不成威武王的继任者。然而此时威武王最爱重的下属谢玄发言，说请白雪夫人作玉公主的老师。

宴会后嬴玉跑进了谢玄宅邸。她疑惑白雪夫人有何可教。玉公主既往的老师皆有渊博学识。玉公主要学谋天下，不要学只能用来随波逐流的花架子。印象已经由初遇时的箫声确定——秋络不识时务，自欺欺人。

——正如她的家族。他们就像花，用才情与品格盛放一刻。这盛放是为被封缄入画里。而后画幅遮蔽。其下生命缓缓凋零。

但谢玄给嬴玉的功课安排向来铁腕，也见不得她借故早退或逃学。

秋络无疑颇尽责。嬴玉因军务忙碌而日程不定。秋络就在她回养玉宫时的深夜指导。一次她询问嬴玉在兵营里练的内容。嬴玉答。秋络便说嬴玉该去找她的父亲。

秋络分析曰君侯希望进兵天启。但君侯不能让皇帝与其他诸侯对离军行动。从越州九原到中州天启，常规路线有二。若走雷眼山东段，需经休与陈二国。行军时间亦足够其他诸侯获悉消息。若走北邙山则需经沧澜道与殇阳关。沧澜道由楚卫国防守，楚卫第一名将是能与威武王抗衡的白毅。殇阳关强攻难下，一场战役可死万人。君侯不会愿意在这两处损兵。

“所以你该去找他。”秋络说，“你练的内容是硬仗与长途行军，但离侯不会选有硬仗与长途行军的路。有明暗两套计划也常见。和他说你觉得事情蹊跷——如果你想随他去天启。”

嬴玉的确随雷骑军走了第三条路。雷眼山西段是峻奇的天险。他们在此穿越了密林、深谷、冻土、雪风。无人获悉他们的行动。帝都是此行遭遇的第一处战场。嬴玉穿在雷胆的甲衣里，看五千雷骑借着曙光势如破竹。她在皇城太清宫的玉墀上勒马。画栋雕梁望不到边际，惊艳了初来的十五岁少年。

此时皇城边有黑鸟飞过。嬴玉认出这种黑鸟曾飞出九原城中离国国师的居所。雷骑的马不能翻越雷眼山，于是五千军马被这位持黑幡的国师按时放在了雷骑通过山脉后经过的地点。[4]

她被秋络教过这黑鸟的来历。可作监视用，名龙枭。

**祭天神**

嬴玉在安顿进天启离公府后给秋络去信。

她写自己是因为秋络才得以见到帝都盛景，又写秋络明于治乱而娴于辞令。“不过，我问，以老师的才学，还是救不了晋北秋氏？”

秋络答：“我没有尝试。”

嬴玉不为这回应意外：“为何不？”

“志不在此。”

可志不在此就意味覆灭。正如那个曾激赏秋络书法的皇帝。嬴无翳以五千雷骑攻入天启，白鹿颜在空寂的太清阁里排出白氏先祖的名剑。两年后白鹿颜以四百禁卫冲撞离公府，禁卫都统背叛，皇帝被雷胆杀于乱军中。

又一年后，嬴采起兵。七年前他父亲死于妨碍离公征伐晋北，如今他欲借伯父远在帝都时夺权。于是嬴无翳领他的部队归国。三万赤旅与五千雷骑被诸侯联军封在殇阳关。[5]

嬴玉问父亲他们何时返回天启。父亲只说现在还不是要东陆皇位的时机。殇阳关已经集结楚卫、淳、休、陈、晋北、下唐六国联合的七万兵力。在这七万外东陆诸侯还有大量军队。这些人不可能全部由离军解决。

那晚六国联军的统帅白毅持了箫独自出列在阵前吹奏。曲目是巧合的《慢吹红》。嬴玉与父亲没有立即意识到这曲他们于六年前听过，但谢玄认出了。

他告诉离公一行白毅正在吹《慢吹红》的变奏，又说《慢吹红》是帝都的宴饮乐、非晋北的幽玄曲，君侯不常从白雪夫人处听到，属正常。

浓黑的夜隔开了殇阳关的城墙与数百尺外的阵列。城墙上的嬴玉望着如刀缺月，听到从未失策过的国师雷碧城正同父亲说当于殇阳关尽诛六国联军。她一边想尽诛六国联军后离军还余多少，忽然记起秋络曾领她读过一句“乘除加减、上有苍穹”。[6]

**关河令**

嬴玉告诉秋络雷心月陪她参观了重建后的秋叶宫城。她描述秋络吟咏过的梅园、竹林、松涛、枫海，以及天瞑阁的暮色与能在暮色里眺望到的远处雪山。

“多谢你带我回来。”秋络抚摩她从秋叶带到秋叶的箫，“不过久居贵国，也会觉得九原的雾不逊秋叶的雪。”

她们一同依晋北国大将军古月衣的布置去了蛮族方面的前线。被部署在的市镇名为贞莲。瀚州的前大君于内乱中死去，无领袖的草原诸部随之陷入混战。若干部落渡海来到东陆，组成松散的联盟在淳国劫掠，数月前终于穿过了晋北走廊。

袭击贞莲镇的游骑兵均是嬴玉见识中的小股。雷胆与工事进行了几拨防御。古月衣希望他们在此等待增兵。“给玉公主用的兵力还不够，”殇阳关一役中晋北军的统领说，“望阁下再坚持。”

嬴玉等来的增兵是息辕与吕归尘。

——说息辕与吕归尘不确切。他们毕竟带来了与一百雷胆数目相当的人。但对手往往会多获得关注。三个年轻人素未谋面，却多次听说彼此姓名。会见时，他们不约而同地谈起了沁阳战场。

嬴玉问：“你们的下一步打算。”

息辕答：“我们撤退前，姬野的计划是突围后去找离公。”

“姬野在清平原见过我父亲。”嬴玉回忆，“所以他的计划是求娶我？”

“我们需要的是离国的雷骑与赤旅。”草原前大君的幼弟吕归尘说，“没有他们东陆无以应对即将出现的蛮羽联军。雷千叶已经掌握了很多蛮族和羽族的战术与习惯，部分来源我，以及你听闻过的那个羽族皇亲。”

“雷千叶无法在保存实力的前提下应对数倍于己的敌人。”吕归尘用宁静的眼睛望嬴玉，“姬野的下一步是给晋北足够的兵。他希望联合离与晋北。蛮族和羽族将回归北陆。天启将有新的皇帝。中州与宛州也将由战乱恢复和平。”

嬴玉沉默半晌。

“吕将军与息将军听闻过我国的事。”她道，“嬴采刚起兵时，我和父亲说可惜嬴采和嬴真无法联姻。父亲回答，就算他们联姻了，九原城里也只能有一个新离公。”

**玉楼春**

这话当初是纯粹的戏言。

那时嬴玉刚明白所谓春梦。离公之女到了她老师成婚的年纪，是天启公卿少年的座上宾。男装的女孩在罗幕丝竹里笑，不拒绝男孩们打趣将舞姬推进她怀里。

距她扯秋络衣带的事已经三年。意外发生在某个夏夜。秋络在养玉宫书房点拨嬴玉读书。当天嬴玉回宫太晚。秋络头发散了一半。嬴玉有些乏。秋络的裙服束带飘在案上。《蔷薇二十四人纪》被随手压上束带。烛台被搬到书上去照正被讲的《大胤皇家镜明史》。嬴玉准备再挪烛台去照秋络要作参考的《北宁纪典》。于是手按住了书，疏忽间一滑，继而拉开衣襟。

嬴玉去看影纱亵衣。其下红印方隐方现。

秋络冷漠说她在放肆。嬴玉不后退。她对志怪并无爱好。影下残红才是诱惑。嬴玉将随雷骑军出征。战事能令人丧命。

她抓住秋络手腕，将秋络压进书纸凌乱的案中。

秋络问：“你哪学来的这等做法？”

“在水榭外见你与父亲。”

“你曾说，你与他都不喜欢我。”

“我不。但我想，你一定极好——既然父亲现在会同你做。”

她们沉默。嬴玉望进秋络深邃如古镜的眼睛。

“你不会告诉他。”她说，“养我的除了男人就是婆子。任谁都不嘴碎。还没有人把这个教我。”

始终无动作的秋络忽然使力。嬴玉被她轻轻推开。“我也不会。”

**瑶阶草**

谢玄说一些事将由嬴玉自己学到。正如嬴无翳从亲历的战事里习来他绝世的刀法。

所以嬴玉亲历了她入城时的天启。雷骑军统领对离侯赞叹，说这城就像刚破身的美人。

所以她学到了嬴真会在酒中放药意图寻欢风临晚，学到了称为琴中国手的风临晚会由为离公写军歌而有“嬴无翳女人”的艳名。东陆胤光毅帝以降，女子可袭爵出仕。然而史书留名的女人皆有殊丽容貌，也都在被记载的时光里未尽韶华。[7]

所以她学到了自己是例外。正如有越人母亲却嗣位“平抚越人”的嬴无翳。正如在边隅积贫积弱却如今称雄的东陆霸主。嬴无翳不会有作寻常仕女教养的孩子。因为威武王要拥有天下。

威武王的女儿不可能有白雪夫人的故事。她永远不会幽居于天瞑阁与养玉宫。神将赠她以绛红战衣。她将越过深渊峻岭。

但并非一切都将是眷顾。

殇阳关外清平原上，姬野在嬴玉的初阵里以匕首划她的脖颈。嬴玉哭了。她挣扎。她知道她打不过姬野，也知道她因此几乎就不是这屠场中的特例。

离军班师回到九原。嬴无翳让嬴玉换一匹快马。

嬴玉将先行给白雪夫人送谱。

致秋络的信鸽被内臣查验。所以嬴玉的书信从来无伤大雅。她在养玉宫水榭就坐，对秋络讲风临晚为离军写的《歌无畏》与白毅似破阵乐又似挽歌的《慢吹红》。

她也说了太清宫的龙枭与殇阳关的战阵，说了雷碧城在嬴无翳未采纳计划后辞去国师之位，说了那个秋络教她槿花意象的夏夜，说韶华休笑本无根，说衰草枯杨曾为歌舞场。[8]

嬴玉说：“也许我们可以走。”

“也许，我们能去一个我们可以好好活下去的地方。”

秋络不答。

少顷，白雪夫人依离公送的谱奏箫。

**远朝归**

息辕说：“你不是你父亲。”

“你无意继承离公之位。”他继续，“所以计划就允许不娶你。我们其实有多重打算。一种，嬴采将悔婚。然后他联姻雷心月。于是离为晋北出兵。战争中嬴采意外身死。姬野从离军上位。雷心月有新王夫。”

“但如此离国会有更多内乱。因为悔婚将让嬴采权位不稳。他曾经叛乱。先离公的部属不乐意嬴采继续背叛他们。”

“另一种打算是你和我们去九原。”息辕以冷静眼睛望嬴玉道，“先离公以你为最像他的孩子。你将被他的部属拥戴。先离公也会属意姬野为继承人。姬野会有离公的兵马。他们将守护贵国的天下。”

嬴玉说：“我会在战争结束后失踪。”

她同秋络讲这事。

秋络说：“吕归尘和姬野至少能给东陆你想要的和平。”

嬴玉问：“你相信命运么？”

“姬野他们中有一位名西门也静。”她解释，“西门也静是星相师。如果我问吕归尘和息辕什么使他们来晋北，他们或许会说，西门也静依夜空星轨算到了我的所在。”

“你为何害怕。”秋络答，“命运何曾薄待你。”

“这些人不会让你死。”她说，“何况，木已成舟后，就无人该再管悖逆的事情。”

“是。”嬴玉回，“我相信姬野不会杀我，乱世同盟也不会死伤惨重地用兵。”

**望海潮**

嬴玉见到了与她在清平原有一面之交的人。

彼时姬野是先锋将佐，随他领下唐军的老师息衍出征。乱军中姬野挟持嬴玉。谢玄来救。继而是离公。离公以刀术要姬野放嬴玉。姬野不敌。但他还是成功劫住嬴玉划伤她的脖颈。姬野重伤流血。嬴玉以为他要同归于尽，姬野却一边放开嬴玉，一边疯魔地说着什么无人想死。

但此时姬野是安静的。离公因赏识而在他放回嬴玉后留了他性命。现在他和同样安静的嬴玉站在离军阵前。《歌无畏》响起，呼声如海潮奔涌。这国度从前被视为夷狄。如今它的人民将见到帝京。

息辕与吕归尘站在姬野身后。还有乱世同盟七位中的另外三人。龙襄是杀嬴采的刺客。项空月是去信雷千叶与古月衣的参谋。西门也静算出了自沁阳幸存的路。未出现的羽然最近似乎在写作什么。为代表她，龙襄拿了是她羽族名的槿。[9]

息辕告诉嬴玉他叔父与白毅为一致的愿景而敌对着陨落在沁阳。又说他不确定息衍和白毅如何看待乱世同盟正选择的路。

“如今我们将开始不计代价地终结乱世。”他说，“叔父大约要问这新朝是否只能让离与晋北不必再挣扎着活下去，白将军大约依然要问苍生是否能被更多兵燹拯救。我都答不上来。令尊在清平原上语，天道如此，一个人人皆可平安生存的世界不过一场大梦。”

嬴玉只回礼以请息辕去养玉宫外。孤寒箫声穿透茫茫烟水。他们再同听一曲《慢吹红》。

其后嬴玉回养玉宫里。白雪夫人正奏箫作别。

秋络作别完毕。

“何处？”

“能让你如从前般读书吹箫的地方。”

“为何心悦？”

“因你让我想起我。”

**惜余欢 **

最后玉公主去辞别谢玄。

“是。”谢玄道，“晋北有偈，说花开只一季。我有时想，是否离国的雷烈花也开不得百日的红。你问我萧墙外的考量。十六年前我没有答。现在你知道了她有什么可教你。”

** 凤栖梧 **

她们在离军后离开九原。那时赤色的潮水正从天边褪去，如同志怪里终年盛放却消失于乱世末际的帝槿。

** 历史 **

姬野以离军开创燮国，称为神武王。晋北的枫园公主雷心月是他的王后。

吕归尘离去。青阳部的阿苏勒·帕苏尔回到草原，瀚州诸部归于一统。

息辕领导燮的军队。他后来被姬野以谋逆为由诛杀。

他们三人被认为属于一个名为天驱的组织。“九原易帜”是天驱历史的标志性事件。一说天驱在九原易帜前就已经为诸侯剿灭。一说天驱毁灭于九原易帜，姬野以离军建立新天驱武士团，是背离了天驱守护和平的宗旨。一说九原易帜后东陆有了新皇帝，他与瀚州的新大君缔结了为两个新朝带来和平的盟约。

胤末燮初的乱世中，许多名字惊鸿一瞥地湮灭在了历史里——难以考证名字主人的最终去向。就这个故事而言，这些由显赫而失落的人物包括嬴玉、项空月、西门也静，以及史书无载、仅存传说的羽然。在传说中羽然刺杀了姬野。原因一说是姬野诛杀龙襄。一说是羽然是天驱。一说是燮朝在宛州倒行逆施，羽然因此收到宛州商业巨擘江子安的款。

在一些传说中还存在一个被天驱对抗的、名为辰月的组织。辰月以龙枭传信、以黑幡为记，信奉世界是神的棋盘。墟荒二神对弈，司死亡的星辰谷玄将黑暗从星野投下时，历史就翻篇，人就成为神对弈的棋子。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 离国对野尘军作战的设定见于《星野变》等。
> 
> [2]《豹魂》中，辰月有让蛮族和羽族进攻东陆的计划，知情人有呼鲁都·斡尔寒、白绫波等。
> 
> [3] 墨离县侯的名字是原创。
> 
> [4] 雷眼山下军马的情节来源《狮子咆哮》，不过原作没有说军马与雷碧城有关。
> 
> [5] 原作中只说了墨离县侯是赢无翳的侄儿，这个故事将他父亲设定为嬴无方。
> 
> [6] 乘除加减、上有苍穹：《红楼梦》《留余庆》。
> 
> [7]《捭阖录》中，嬴真用春药的对象是叶雍容，但当时给嬴真春药的息泯看上了风临晚，所以这个故事里嬴玉也听到了关于风临晚的八卦。
> 
> [8] 韶华休笑本无根：《红楼梦》中薛宝钗的咏絮词。衰草枯杨，曾为歌舞场：《红楼梦》《好了歌解》。
> 
> [9] 羽然写作的设定来源《辰月之征》。


End file.
